memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Template talk:Portal
Format OK, I don't want to get into an edit war here, but I really, really, don't like the left border on the text cell. It just shows up as a short white line, and to me, is unnecessary and visually disturbing, breaking up the flow of the header box. I don't normally make a big deal about stuff, but this one bothers me. -- Renegade54 15:03, 22 December 2006 (UTC) :I think it looks good (of course, I put it there). Especially on the Star Trek portal where there would be too much yellow-orange next to each other. --Bp 15:23, 22 December 2006 (UTC) I understand what you're saying about the Star Trek portal, but I still don't like the vertical white line. Can you suggest another option... some other way of setting the logo off from the text, other than the border? -- Renegade54 17:03, 22 December 2006 (UTC) :About the inset border for icon thing, I reverted it. It looks terrible, plus I could have just drawn a border in the icon and had a solid color background, would have saved me alot of work cutting everything out so it could be transparent. It also fattened up whole thing too much. --Bp 12:38, 27 December 2006 (UTC) OK, then please find something different to use other than the border on the cell, because *I* don't like the vertical bar thing there. Let's come up with a compromise, because if we can't, then *I'm* going to revert back to no border, and then I'll lock the page, and then we can fight it out in the forums or elsewhere. I understand you like it this way, and that you don't like it the ways I've suggested, but please keep in mind, this is something we're all working on together, and you can't always have it your way. Thanks. -- Renegade54 14:26, 27 December 2006 (UTC) :I've thought of a few others: changing the text color looks bad, moving it to the center looks bad, making the table cells outset and leaving the table bg transparent looks bad. I've tried several, and this is the best design so far. No others are even close. --Bp 00:38, 28 December 2006 (UTC) OK :( I'll try to contain myself for a while. *mumble* Is there a way to make the border (the vertical bar) lighter or semi-transparent, like the separators are in the Windows menu bars? So that there's a demarcation, but not quite so blatant of one? -- Renegade54 01:16, 28 December 2006 (UTC) ::You both have a point, I think. The idea of having some recognizable icon here is absolutely great - and if we have an icon, it should be separated from the text somehow. The white line acting as a separator is one possibility, but obviously not the only one, and might be considered distracting by some. On the other hand, using a border around the icon really defeats the purpose of having a partly transparent image in the first place. I added some suggestions to Template:Portal/test, perhaps any one of those might be appropriate or at least a step in the right direction? -- Cid Highwind 11:49, 28 December 2006 (UTC)